wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Fitzgerald
Heather Fitzgerald }} | border: 1px solid #AAAAAA; }}" class="cquote" | width="15" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:10px 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;padding:4px 2px;font-size:10px;" | "I hated everyone in this club, but...I hate to admit this, but I...really enjoy coming here everyday." | width="15" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:36px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px;" | ” |} Biography S1= The Beginning Heather makes her first appearance and is revealed to be Chase's girlfriend. She is also seen as having Christian faith (this is shown by the cross necklace she wears and the portrait of Jesus Christ in her room). She is the president of the student council. She is portrayed as a cruel and mean girl because she is seen laughing at Ginger's Facebook, which contains videos of Ginger singing. She also asks Chase what he's doing talking to her in a mean manner. During lunch with the Glee Club, she makes a very racist comment, stating that she initially wanted a popularity homecoming float with all white people, but now suggests having all white chrysanthemums. Later, she is seen at the Lima Bean where she tells an employee that her iced latte is too cold. She makes fun of Ginger's dad and Ginger gets mad and reveals that she is the daughter of the new cook. At last, when the Glee Club comes to ask forgiveness from Ginger for insulting both Ginger and her mother, she says to the Glee Club members that their 'popularity invitation' was not extended to both Ginger and Tristan. Andre says because of that, they're no longer part of their crew, and therefore her friends throw slushies at Ginger and Tristan. Later Heather joins the glee club to spy on Chase, impressing Mr. Schuester with their song. She is upset when explaining to her cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, as to why she had joined. However, instead of being angry, Sue orders Heather to be inside spies on the Glee club to help her bring it down, to which Heather agrees. She is later seen performing Come So Far. Solos Part 2 Heather is seen arguing with Chase about him joining glee club and when he leaves she quickly notices Ginger eavesdropping on them and she confronts Ginger and threatens to stay away from Chase and Ginger declines this and it angers her. Heather is present for the assignment when Mr. Scheuster announces the assignment and she seems not too surprised about the situation. Heather insist that her and Chase should perform a song together. Heather decided that they should perform Lucky together and as where that would be a perfect couple song. As the teens were performing their duets, Heather texted Chase and asked where he was and he didn't answer. Heather gets upset and confronts Chase why he didn't come to glee club and why he didn't come and perform the song with her. Heather then is quickly volunteered to perform as Andre's duet partner and she declines. Chase comes the next day and he explains that he was busy (trying to ask Ginger out) and Heather got worried and lied to him that she is performed with Andre in his absence. Chase gets upset and confronts Heather for performing Lucky with Andre and Heather explains that nothing happened when they performed and they promised that they will never break up. Heather then performs Bad Boy with Izzy. They are seen sharing a kiss together after the performance and Heather noticed that Chase winked at Ginger and she punched him in the shoulder. She performs background vocals for All I Want Is Everything and performs a solo in On Our Way. Recruits Heather is first seen going to her fitting where she calls on Tina. She then points out Ginger's weight gain, which Ginger tries to explain that she's not eating any differently. It is later revealed that Heather sabotaged the costume to make it smaller. To get to know the others better, she invites Ginger, Izzy and Charice to a sleepover in her house. At the sleepover, she sees that Ginger is looking for more healthy things to eat, so she takes her to the bathroom where she shows her how to throw up. At first Ginger believes it to be gross, but Heather says she thinks it's more gross having a tummy exploding because she didn't binge or purge. While Ginger's in the bathroom, Heather makes fun of Ginger by singing You Ain't Woman Enough. Chase comes up to Heather and kisses on the lips telling her good morning and she seems satisfied about it. Heather blatantly sees that Chase is jealous of Nathan and Ginger. She invites Chase back to her home sense her mother wasn't home so they could "go all the way", this bothers Ginger. Heather, Chase and the others in glee club are all preparing to perform their recruit number, but throughout the performance Heather is left out. At one point Heather is so jealous of Ginger and Chase that she hits Ginger until Chase quickly moves her out of the way and picks Heather up to distract her briefly. Chase and Heather have a brief argument about how Heather has been acting jealous but she explains that she didn't want to lose him and that she will do anything for him and he forgave her for it and they kissed. Heather and Chase are seen cuddling and dancing during the performance of Ice Ice Baby. Heather the next day finds coffee in the garbage and Ginger accepts Heather's coffee, then learns she found it in the garbage and Heather laughs at her in a vary cruel way. During Izzy's high note in Domino, Ginger's foot purposely slams Heather's. Before the song, when Ginger offers to take lead solo for the recruit number, Heather reminds her that she doesn't know the choreography. Heather is later invited to a movie night with Chase, Ginger, Tristan and Charice and she bumps Ginger off the couch when they are about to watch The Wood. She later performs a small duet with Izzy in We Own The Night. Dance Forever Heather is put in Schue's group after Sue separated the club into two. She complains about singing in the background, stating to Charice and Sampson that he dislikes minorities. However, this is all going on under the orders of Sue. She is later confronted by Ginger about being a spy for Sue. This angers Heather and causes her to sing Bam Bam Bam. Later, Heather becomes frustrated and jealous when Ginger sings a duet with Chase (No Air), causing her to snap by saying, "What do you expect us to do? Just sit back here and sway like props?" Chase tells Heather "I wish you were more like Ginger." This upsets Heather, and she tells him if he cheats on her, to just not do it with Ginger. Heather later performs (Blame It) On The Alcohol. The Date Heather is seen spying on Ginger and Chase performing Almost Is Never Enough and later confronts Chase about performing a duet with her and Chase tells her that "it was only a song and that nothing happened". Heather doubts him and later forgives him and asks if he remembered their 2 year anniversary and he did by arranging her a dinner at his family's restaurant. Heather finds Chase with Ginger again and she performs Jealous Guy, to express her feelings. Later at dinner, Heather questions his motives with Ginger and tells him to never hang around her ever again. L.O.V.E Chase shows up to Ginger's house unannounced, and they are all confused to see him. Ginger plays it off to Heather that she told Chase that she was here, and Heather tells Chase to sit next to her. Chase does not talk to Heather directly, and he and Ginger go and talk in the kitchen. Chase confesses to her that after Valentines Week, he is going to break up with Heather. Ginger tells him that he cannot do that, but he defends himself, saying it's not nice to be with her when he likes Ginger and he can't lie anymore. At the Choir room, Chase and Ginger are talking before they perform, and Ginger is upset because Tristan won't talk to her. Heather then performs back-up vocals with Izzy as Nathan performs Love Is All I Have, to Ginger. Chase tells her that he is still breaking up with Heater today, and puts his hand on hers. Ginger yells at him that she doesn't know what her heart really wants. Chase asks why they kissed if she loves Nathan, and at that moment, Heather clears her throat, revealing she had heard the conversation. Ginger and Chase had not noticed her, and Heather states that she had brought her and Chase drinks to cheer him up for being suspended from glee club. Ginger begins to ramble excuses to her, but Heather angrily throws the two drinks at her, and storms out. After rehearsals, when Heather gets into Chase's car, she asks him why he's breaking up with her. He tells her how he has still feelings for Ginger. Heather decides it doesn't matter and they're staying together. Chase asks her enraged if she feels anything anymore. Heather begins crying trough those words asking if this is enough feeling for him and gets out of the car. This means they broke up. She is not seen or mentioned throughout the rest of the episode. Vitamin D Sue spots Heather quivering at the top of the cheerleading pyramid, which Heather blames on being tired from glee club while Sue confronts her. When Terri takes a job at the school as a nurse after being prompted by Sue, she gives all the glee club members decongestant pills (the so-called Vitamin D of the episode. Heather begins to spy on the boys with Ginger and Charice and discovers that the boys are taking the same pills they tooked. She later tells Mr. Schue how they spied on the boys and how they were cheating. Original Talent Heather has a brief role in this episode as she gives out taffies to promote herself and asks them to 'remember to vote for Heather Fitzgerald for homecoming queen.' Understudy Heather debates whether she made the wrong decision in cutting Chase out of her life and choosing Andre instead. She decides to give Chase a chance by volunteering to babysit for Terri's sister Kendra's children but Andre comes by instead and she becomes impressed by the way Andre acts with them. She also sings Papa Don't Preach to impress the kids while Andre plays his guitar. Soul Beatz When The Losers are preparing for Sectionals, Mr. Schuester re-arranges his predictable plans to put Ginger and Chase on a duet and instead gives it to Heather and Andre, resulting in an angry verbal showdown between the two. At Sectionals, Heather and Andre perform The Best Day of My Life and The Losers wins. Roaming Carols Heather has a minor role. She and the rest of The Losers are performing back Rocking Around The Christmas Tree as they decorate the Christmas tree in the choir room. Later, she is seen in the school corridor watching Chase and Nathan fight about Ginger and she is disappointed by it but then finds the fight "hot". She is briefly seen making her Christmas costume in the schools craft center. She later performs Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) and It's Not Christmas Without You. Personality Heather didn't have a good relationship with her parents as her mother is a couger and found her as a joke and her father found her as a sex toy and raped her and got her pregnant at 9 and gave birth to a boy and she never forgave herself for it. She initially was a friend of the Glee Club until they invited Ginger White and Izzy into their social group in The New Generation. In The Date it is revealed she is in a relationship with Chase Rhineheart, until he breaks up with her in L.O.V.E for insulting Ginger. She competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, in the school musical production of Grease against Ginger, but Ginger ends up receiving the lead, leaving Heather jealous. During the musical, Heather manipulates and bullies Ginger making her believe that she has a weight problem, while pretending to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Ginger ends up developing an drug addiction from Heather giving poor Ginger extacy, which comes to breaking point. Throughout the season, Heather slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologizing to Ginger and becoming an active member of the Glee Club. She also becomes good friends with Tristan throughout her time in the glee club. Near the beginning of Season Four, Heather's character is further developed. She begins a relationship with Andre in L.OV.E, despite her initial concerns about going public, and supports Charice after she is Carrie'd in Prom Wreckers, despite her alliance with the Cheerios. Her character finally develops and she is more nice and active dispite her mean moments. Relationships Chase Rhineheart= (ex-boyfriend) (Chase-Heather Relationship) Their relationship begins almost four months prior to The New Generation and ends in the episode L.O.V.E, when Chase ends the relationship because Heather was bullying and insulting Ginger. They get back together the next year after Heather cheats on Andre, whom she was initially dating, with Chase. They break up again in Prep due to Chase having stronger feelings for Ginger and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. |-| Andre Harris= (boyfriend) (Heather-Andre Relationship) They are referred to as "Ray-J and Kim" by Ginger in The Date. Their relationship starts at the beginning of Season Four in the episode L.O.V.E. In Season Five, Heather and Andre become more of an active couple as they decided to help make sure that thier relationship lasts and that no one will ever take that away from them. |-| Isabelle "Izzy" Montez= (worst enemy) (Heather-Izzy Relationship) From the moment they first met, Izzy and Heather displayed a strong dislike for one another. In Season Four, Izzy was one of the most frequent victims of Heather's cruel tricks, and was given the nickname "Weird Goth Girl." The most notorious example of this bullying was in The Parents, where Heather deceives Izzy into believing that her love interest, Elliott, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Izzy usually exacts her revenge on Heather, occasionally with the aid of her friend, Camilla, who has a similar hatred towards Heather by getting into a physical altercation with her. Their intense rivalry and conflict continues in Season Five, when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carry them to their summer cabin. Following the conclusion of the second season, it was revealed in Interviews Part 2 that the two girls engaged in a video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict is still very much alive and the rivalry of them both got too intese where they got into thier 10th physical altercation. Songs S1= ;Solos Song bjen.jpg|You Ain't Woman Enough (Recruits)|link=You Ain't Woman Enough Song_ip_pdjqubedu_hqerjb.jpg|Bam Bam Bam (Dance Forever)|link=Bam Bam Bam Song awwwsss.JPG|Jealous Guy (The Date)|link=Jealous Guy Song odjifnkfnkfnkfnkfnkf.jpg|Papa Don't Preach (Understudy)|link=Papa Don't Preach Song hjjjg.JPG|One and Only (Prep)|link=One and Only ;Duets Song ejnik.JPG|Bad Boy (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Solos Part 2)|link=Bad Boy Song wiwjne.png|The Best Day Of My Life (Andre Harris) (Soul Beatz)|link=The Best Day Of My Life Song ww1.JPG|Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Roaming Carols)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) Song hsvdghbsnwwss.png|Who You Are (Ginger White) (True Beauty)|link=Who You Are ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song sijo kjnis.jpg|Summertime (Summer)|link=Summertime Song l,l,l,l,l,l,l,l,.jpg|Primadonna Girl (Father Knows Best)|link=Primadonna Girl ;Duets Song dddj.JPG|Lucky (Andre) (Bad Company)|link=Lucky Song ssddddd.JPG|Palmtrees or Mistletoes (Andre) (The Double Date)|link=Palmtrees or Mistletoes Song kmdkmk12.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Ginger) (Redemption)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song_eojeie3333.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Chase) (Echoes)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song ww2.JPG|Dancing Queen (Izzy) (Prom Accidents)|link=Dancing Queen ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up Singing |-| S3= ;Solos Song ncsg.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye (Michael) |link=Never Can Say Goodbye Song sofnmgb.jpg|Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours (It's Our Time)|link=Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours ;Duets Song starr 3.jpg|This Is a Call (Chase) (Trapped)|link=This Is a Call Song dhfnjmd.jpg|He Loves U Not (Ginger) (Trapped)|link=He Loves U Not Song ugytgybhnujknjuhb.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Elliott) (Invitationals)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song ,lflwm.jpg|Be Okay (Ginger) (The Ultimate Gift)|link=Be Okay Song dubdd.jpg|Okay (Andre) (Theatricality)|link=Okay Song okiwij rj3oewsdfdgfb.jpg|So Far Away (Char) (Sexuality)|link=So Far Away ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Loser